be with me always
by alishka hiragi
Summary: no matter what the trouble is they always find time for each other but will goku able to adjust chichi's new change ? how will hel react when the truth of her being with him has made her something else


hii guys this is my favourite couples and i always wanted to write my first love story of two couple one _Goku x chichi, kazuma x ayano finally my wish has been granted_

 _disclaimer : can you really belive that i can own DBZ i was thinking of asking them..._

 ** _A beautiful sunrise in your arms_**

goku woke up next morning only to find chichi gone it was unusual. ..he was always the first to wake up in the morning it was six in the morning but leaving in forest made it 4 it sure was dark outside , goku got up and rubbed his eyes like a ten year old child he was still naked from there making love from last night goku smiled when the memories of last night came up he sure was happy that he had chichi if it were any other women she would have been in bed for days ...

he got up and got dressed he checked his sons ki which was low right now and then he checked chichi for some reason he felt her more energetic than before same strength when she was about to fight him in the tournament he got confused he could not sense anyone around not stronger then chichi he dicided to check on her he came down through steps and dicided to peep into his sons room 7 year old boy who was sleeping with the pose which goku did when the whole bed was under his control his one arm down mouth open hairs in mess it was like there was no worries, android didn't exist . well thats what it seemed like goku smiled and was happy that his son at least slept peacefully because all he did nowadays was train harder ..now time to check on chichi what was the reason her ki sparkled so much ?

birds chirped gentle breeze blow around it sure was so good to be out goku thought but than suddenly goku heard voices like there was a fight going on he dicide to fallow were it led him too sun still was not out but the light from stars was enough to see around

he saw chichi and was about to approach when he saw her throwing flying kicks on air they were in middle of forest a lottle grassland and few trees hung around goku dicided to observe her unconscious by goku's presence chichi continued doing her warmup and started to throw flying kicks and punches harder she decided to take the near by tree as a partner as she lacked one

goku who was looking at her sure was impressed with her high spirit but he failed to concentrate in her fighting style rather he was looking at her hips which moved perfectly and her breast was not much reacting her lips were pink and she was sweating her face was not at all in makeup considering she never used one she looked beautiful goku felt his stomach filled with butterflies she was god damn hot and sexy with her dress which she wore in the tournament , goku was to busy in checking her out that he didn't notice the sudden rise of her ki which was more than any human could possess

suddenly the tree broke from its trunk and fell beanding down chichi was so were out of breath goku realised for some reason chichi was so excited he couldn't put his figure on what ? so he decided to do what came in his mind first he hugged chichi from back she unconsciously caught him by his shirt and bumped ihim nto ground goku was shocked but managed to get up if he was vegeta chichi would has got punched for challenging his pride but nop this one is goku

waau !!!! chichi you sure are strong!! goku said with his hand on his hair as usual no pride

and since when did you let your gard down ? chichi asked geez ...goku don't you have any pride to hit back ?

chi said with amusement who would have thought the world most strongest fighter on the ground beaten by his wife chi smirked when she thought this ...

i sure do chi !! but i know you can't take it goku said running his hand through his hair not realising the fact that he has fueled chichi's anger with his truthfulness he was in trouble _again_

what did you say ?? you pervert !!! anger leaking out of her words

 _o boy i should have kept my tongue in check i am dead now_ goku thought

nothing I was just talking to air you know it so good around here !!!!

trying to change the subject *

but chichi being chichi didn't allow this to slip away she caught his collar and pulled him down their faces inches apart sure chichi didn't realise that all she was thinking that her husband thought she was not strong enough

why the hell were you checking out on me like a pervert goku ? chichi questioned sure she didnt minded goku behaving like that but it still was mannerless

 _gotta think something fast goku thought_ i hope this works goku kissed her on her tip of the neck at once catching her off gard he slipped back chichi blushed furiously

go..goku what was that for ? she still was angry but her voice was soft

 _that was the only way you would let me go goku thought_ but dared not to say instead gave his one of the goku heart melting smile

no reason just felt like it!!

seeing his smile like that chichi grasped he looked so handsome and sexy what good i committed to get his as my husband _wait what was the reason i was angry at him on the first place she had no clue_ after all that smile was goku's trump card and chichi found herself defenceless

oh goku don't give me that look i always forget the reason why i was angry at you!! chichi said leaning over his husband arms which she classified as the safest place in entire world

i am sorry hun goku said with his arms protectively over her Shoulder and pulling her even more close to his heart

they sat like that for a while seeing the beautiful sun rise which brought smile on chichi's face she was happy and seeing her happy goku felt he was the luckiest being oh boy what did i do to deserve someone like her the strongest off all which indeed was pride the sun looked beautiful it was half up half in birds left there nest and flew in groups making the scne look more beautiful the sound of the sparrow chirping and making melodious noise and smell of white lily with mixed with orkadies

I love you goku chichi said breaking the comfortable silence

i love you more chichi goku said and pulled her even more closer ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

a/n so how was is guys plz do tell

and shell i continue or not ?? i am waiting to know ...


End file.
